How do you heal a broken heart?
by scifigeek10
Summary: When sara leaves las vegas she runs into an old friend and makes a new one and sparks start to fly.  Not very good at summaries.
1. Porlogue

_Disclaimer. I don't own csi or crossing jordan nor any of the characters. I own only my twisted imaginaton that came up with this bizarre tale._

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara walked down the halls of the Las Vegas crime lab for what would probably be the last time. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to leave this place. It had been her home for the last eight years of her life, the only real home that she had ever really known. But she had made up her mind. She had to go she just couldn't handle being around death, blood, and violence anymore. She has had to deal with it her entire life. If she doesn't get a break soon she knew that she would be the one that ended up broken. She kept walking down the hall as if she was in a daze when she spotted him. Gilbert Grissom. The love of her life.

Gil was an amazing guy. Odd and complicated in just the right amounts. Well maybe alittle more complicated than she would have liked. It had taken her almost six years to get him to commit to a real relationship with her. She had known since the first time she saw him lecturing at that conference in San Diego when she was just twenty-six years old that there was something undeniably special about him. All her friends at the department had said he would be dull, uninteresting, and just the tinest bit creepy. But she thought that they must not have been paying attention to him. He wasn't dull and she couldn't fathom anyone thinking him uninteresting. He was shy, and what they saw as creepy was just enthusiasm for his subject. It had taken all her courage to talk to him when the lecture was over. It seemed like they were connecting but she never got the chance to ask him to dinner. She was called into work, and once again violence interrupt her life.

Now here it was nine years later, and she and this amazing guy were in the most serious relationship she had ever been in. She couldn't believe that she was going to say goodbye to him. She walked too him as if she were drawn, like a mouth to a flame. She couldn't control her actions. She didn't care that Hodges was standing right there. She kissed Gil as if her life depended on it, as if he was the very air that she breathed. When she pulled back he had a stunned look on his face, and Hodges looked as if he might faint. She turned around and walked away from him and what they had togeather. She knew Gil was the job, and their life togeather was now offically over. That last kiss would have to hold her for the rest of her life. She knew that they would probably never be togeather again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Between work and school I have no time to write.  
Disclaimer I don't own CSI or Crossing Jordan!  
P.S. I love reviews._

_I thought my previous chapter two needed more added to it so hope you don't mind rereading alittle._

Chapter 2

It was the first day of the rest of her life. Or at least that had been what Sara had been telling herself everyday for the past seven weeks. She had been traveling around the country talking to old friends and colleges trying to find a new place for herself. A new life. So far she hadn't been very lucky in that department. That's how she ended back in her old college town as a guest speaker at her old school Harvard University in Boston, MA.

Sara had chosen to try and enlighten new minds to the importance of forensics in a police investigation and ultimately a conviction of a criminal at trial. But if she were honest with herself she was already bored with giving lectures and it had only been a week. She had already decided to get back to her roots as a CSI. That's why she was standing outside of Boston's corners office. In school she had interned here and now she hoped that would count in her favor.

Sara was beginning to run out of her savings and lecturing even at Harvard wasn't helping all that much. She needed this job in more than one way. Hopefully some of her old friends were still here. She remembered one coroner especially well. Jordan. She had been one of her closest friends when she had been in school. It would probably too much to hope that she would have hung around here. Especially considering her old friend's history.

She finally got up the guts to open the door and make her way into what would hopefully be her new "home." She knew it wouldn't be able to replace the one she left behind but she hoped it may be able to fill part of the void left in her soul.

She walked down the halls of the once familiar coroner's office. She noted all of the changes that have been made and she didn't recognize anyone. She walked to the head coroner's office a…Garret Macy. She hoped he needed someone to help with forensics and this wasn't some kind of pity interview or something. (Since her abduction she had become well known in the law enforcement community and it made her uncomfortable and angry when people looked at her as if she were damaged goods. She had news for them she had been damaged for all of her life and this one little incident hadn't changed her…ok she was lying to herself on that one.)

She was about to knock on the door to Dr. Macy's office when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around by a pair of strong arms. She immediately went on the defense and her self defense training kicked in. She quickly freed her arms and flipped her assailant over her holder. She soon stood standing over him with his arm pressed against his back.

"That's one hell of a way to greet an old friend love." Said a familiar British accent, at least it sounded familiar with his head pressed into the floor muffling it.

"Nigel" she breathed. She quickly released him from her hold and let him stand up. Once he was in a standing position she quickly threw her arms around him in tight hug. He did the same.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered into his ear "I had no idea it was you. I guess I'm a little jumpy today." Sara had no idea what he was doing here. Shouldn't he be back in England by now. His visa had to have expired, unless he had become a citizen.

During their little drama a crowd had gathered in the hall and suddenly a voice broke through it all asking,

"What the Hell is going on in here!" and with that Dr. Macy stepped to the front followed by Jordan Cavanagh.

Nigel and Sara quickly let go of one another and as soon as Jordan saw her old friend she let out a scream of joy.

"Sara! What in God's name are you doing here?" she yelled as she went to embrace her old friend.

Once again Macy interrupted.

"Your Sara Sidle? The former CSI that's here for an interview?" he asked "I just got to say your not making the best first impression."

**I know this chapter isn't anything special but between work and school I have no time to be creative. I'm going to work long and hard to make the next chapter something you would want to read. I was going to cut this off at the Nigel reveal but thought that would be too short not that this is much better.**

**Reviews help keep me motivate and help inspire me. Tell me what you want to happen and I may be able to work it into my plot.**

**Again sorry for not updating sooner hopefully next chapter will be up within a week and be filled with juicy new scenes.**


End file.
